Ranger Right on the Target of Love
by Ebony Silvermist
Summary: Keith thinks he's got it all, looks, fame, and one huge ego. But that all changes when Top Ranger Reneé walks into his life. After he finds out she has to go back to Almia, can he get her to like him before the year ends?


Ranger Right on the Target of Love

Characters:

Keith- Age 18

Reneé - Age 18

Isaac- Age 16

Melody- Age 13

Rhythmi- Age 17

Ponte- Age 17

Luana- Age 19

Kate- Age 17

Kellyn- Age 17

**Warning: Some swearwords and sexual jokes/themes.**

Summary...

Keith is the local playboy Ranger, living in the town of Twinleaf. He thinks he's got everything, looks, fame, and one major attitude. In reality, he doesn't have **everything**. When new Top Ranger Reneé moves in, Keith gets a run for his money. Reneé's what he wanted as a partner, but she's slipping through his fingers like warm Jell-O. Can he get her to fall for him before she moves out of Sinnoh to go back to Almia?

Chapter 1- Twinleaf's Top of Line

Keith stood on his balcony, laughing with his friend Isaac about how Ponte ate all of the buffet food from the beginning of the school year party. Keith always had a party for every occasion. Rhythmi squealed in delight at what Luana explained to her in pure glee.

Keith turned to Rhythmi. "Yo, Rhythmi, what's with the squealin'?" Keith called out.

Rhythmi skipped over to Keith happily, her blonde hair waving in the wind.

"A new girl's moving into Twinleaf Town!" she squeaked happily. Keith looked taken aback at the shocking words. "A...new girl?" he asked in shock.

Rhythmi squeaked again. "Yes! And she's a Top Ranger! From Almia~!" she gleefully said.

Keith had a look of pure shock on his face. He blinked. "Top....Ranger?" he asked in amazement.

He was still an Area Ranger, but he was close to getting up to a Top Ranger. This girl sounded pretty interesting. Just another girl to many.. He had gone and got himself layed with other girls, but now, he sounded like he had a run for his money. Luana laughed heartily.

"Someone looks scared!" Luana teased.

"Am not! I'm just shocked, S`All." Keith shot back. '_Maaaan, this girl sounds like something else. I'm gonna have to step up my game for this one. She's a Top Ranger, from Almia. Almia. That's elite when you just say it!' _he thought.

"Oh my god!" One of the partygoers shouted. "It's a Staraptor!" the partygoer pointed to a shadow, a shadow with _wings_. A girl was on it, a Ranger girl, to be perfectly exact. Keith stared in the air.

The Staraptor landed, and a girl with short, yet shining brown hair jumped off it. She grabbed her bags, and turned to the Staraptor, holding a Styler in her left hand.

"Thanks, Staraptor! See you again!" she called, releasing the Staraptor she had caught to get here.

She looked up at the mansion she had landed in front of, with all the people staring at her. People were raving over her entrance. Keith looked at her in amazement, while Rhythmi and Luana dragged him down to see the new girl. Rhythmi ran over to the girl.

"Hi! My name's Rhythmi! Welcome to Sinnoh's little corner of paradise, Twinleaf Town!" Rhythmi chirped in a voice that seemed to say, _'Welcome to Twinleaf Town! You're gonna love it here!'_

The brown-haired girl smiled. "Hello, I'm Reneé . Top Ranger of the Region of Almia. Rank 10." Renee introduced. Rhythmi's and Luana's eyes lit up, and they shook her hands furiously.

"Nice to meet you, Reneé!" Rhythmi and Luana smiled. They pushed Keith forward, making him and Reneé awkwardly close. Reneé held out her hand. "Reneé." she said again. Keith grabbed her hand

and swung her around, holding her in a salsa dip position. "Keith." he smiled, and winked. Reneé stood up straight.

She fixed her shorts and put her hands on her hip. _'Salsa dip, eh? This is going to be one interesting transfer. Time to walk the walk with the playboy.' _Reneé breathed deeply. She leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Try harder." Reneé leaned away, chuckling. Keith looked stunned. Everytime he did that, the girl fell for him quick as a whip!

"See you all at school tomorrow then, eh?" Reneé asked. Rhythmi, Luana, and Keith nodded. "Well see ya later!" she called.

Keith still had a stunned look on his face. Rhythmi and Luana dragged him back into the gargantuan mansion. That girl had a fiery temper to match her Rank. He'd have a hard time with this one.

The Next Day- 7:30 At Twinleaf High.

Keith leaned against one of the walls of Twinleaf High. Girls were surrounding him, including Kate, his former partner/girlfriend. He was still wound up about Reneé, wondering if she'd make an entrance like yesterday. Suddenly, someone shouted 'Oh my gawd! A Staraptor!', which made Keith look up. He pushed his way through the crowd of girls, and stood, the memories of yesterday flooding back like floodwater.

Reneé swooped down on her Staraptor. A shadow covered most of her body, except for her legs. She slowly got off Staraptor, getting 'We hate you' looks from the girls, and 'Wow' looks from the boys. Reneé silently sighed, and turned back to her Staraptor, fixing her lacy spaghetti strap top and rolled up jeans.

"Thanks Staraptor. See you again." she murmured the the Staraptor, who rubbed it's head on her before flying off. Reneé looked directly at Keith, raising an eyebrow. She carried her books to the stairs, where she lost her balance on her blue flip-flop, and crashed onto the stairs. Two guys came and ran to her, to help her up, but Reneé got up herself. She didn't want a guy to do that for her. The guys ended up being Isaac and Kellyn, two of Keith's friends. They both handed her her stack of books.

"Thank you." Reneé said, walking down the stairs. Kellyn and Isaac walked up to Keith. They smiled, and Keith just stared down the stairs. Kellyn and Isaac poked Keith.

"Daaaamn, that chick is hot! Did you see her!? Comin' in on that Staraptor like a movie star? Dude, all the other chicks were jealous!" Kellyn exclaimed. Isaac chuckled. "Yo, Keith? Let's make a small bet." they both suggested. Keith nodded. "What is it?" he asked.

"We bet that you can't get her to be boyfriend/girlfriend with you before the year ends. If you can, then we'll do whatever you want, whenever you want." They challenged. Keith nodded. "You got a deal." he announced.

Kellyn and Isaac let out big goofy smirks at Keith, who just smiled. _'Well, Reneé, looks like it's gonna be one wild ride for you here at Twinleaf High!'_ he thought, grinning to himself.


End file.
